Kinniku Mantaro vs. Kevin Mask
About Kinniku Mantaro's victory in the anime, Kevin Mask's victory in the manga in the final match of the Choujin Olympics: The Resurrection. Match took place in the Tokyo National Stadium. The match lasted 53 minutes and 28 seconds. Details The stadium sells out 120,000 advance tickets, with a crowd of 124,500 people. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 198 A exhibition match between Terryman and Kinnikuman vs. Ramenman and Buffaloman precludes the match. Terryman and Kinnikuman are set to act as official witnesses to the upcoming match. The match is due to be shown in 140 countries, with an audience of six billion viewers. The Nosonman is revealed to be Mantaro's second, in the blue corner, and Mantaro appears in his father's battle armour. Kevin Mask appears to Elgar's "Pomp and Stance", with Chloe as his second. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 199 He wears the mask of Robin Mask that was broken during the 20th Chojin Olympics. Kevin initially falls into the ring, caught by Chloe, and require help to be undressed and redressed in his armour, due to sheer exhaustion. The British national anthem, followed by the Japanese national anthem are then sung. Buffaloman, Ramenman, and Pentagon act as the three referees for the match. Kevin refuses to shake Mantaro's hand, while The Nosonman tells Mantaro not to attack and to wait for an opening after Kevin exhausts himself. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 200 Kevin asks Chloe to reveal why he became his trainer, so that he can focus in his match, and Chloe reveals he did so as a favour to Robin. They begin the match still in the centre of the ring, before Kevin starts to attack and Mantaro starts to dodge. Eventually Mantaro grows discouraged by the boos of the crowd for his inactivity, so he ignores advice and delivers a powerful Low Kick to Kevin, followed by a Middle Kick and a High Kick. Kevin counters with a Kevin Tornado. After Mantaro's mask is ripped by the Tornado, he continues to ignore The Nosonman's requests for patience and delivers Palm Punches to Kevin, but Kevin's Palm Punches hit first. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 201 Kevin knocks him to the ropes with a Forward Roll Kick. The Nosonman refuses to issue more advice, so Mantaro decides to fight alone. He tries to tackle Kevin, but Kevin again counters with an attempted Brain Buster, but Mantaro manages to counter the counter with a One-Armed Shoulder Throw. The 'successful' move was a lure by Kevin, who then kicks Mantaro's kneecaps and traps him in a leg hold, before delivering a barrage of punches. Kevin changes position and enters a Romero Special, which becomes a Romero Suplex. Mantaro attempts to climb upward, still ignoring The Nosonman, and Kevin - caught in the heat of battle - tries to attack him while he's down, which triggers Chloe to run to the ringside and command his stop. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 202 Ramenman rises out of instinct, where he tells Chloe to stop, and Chloe mutters that he wasn't about to do anything. The interference of Chloe prevents Mantaro from gaining an opportunity for the upper-hand. Mantaro finally listens to The Nosonman's advice; after receiving a brutal amount of blows, he does the Muscle Curtain taught by The Nosonman and successfully defends himself. Mantaro then uses the Muscle Curtain Release when Kevin is confused how to proceed, followed by kneeing him in his face. The Mantaro air then cartwheels Kevin across the canvas and out of the ring. The blow breaks Kevin's mask. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 203 The second crack in his mask enrages Kevin, and Mantaro abuses this by aiming his punches for the crack to worsen the damage. Blood pours down his face. He soon blocks the punches with the horn on his mask, before launching a drop-kick that Mantaro blocks just in time. Kevin eventually counters with an Ankle Hold, until Mantaro spins out of the hold. Kevin cuts off a punch with a Wrist Lock, and throws him down, until Mantaro counters with a Submarine Tackle. Mantaro then uses a Muscle Driver. Kevin manages to counter the attack with a Robin Special attack. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 204 Mantaro attempts a Butt Buster, but is countered again with a German Suplex and follows with a Tower Bridge. The attack is eventually broken with an arm lock, before both jump to their feet, and momentarily panics to see the Muscle Curtain, but counters with a Mach Pulveriser. Kevin struggles to control the attack and is sent hurtling out of the ring. His attack moves towards Ramenman, at which point Chloe dives in between them. Kevin's attack hits Chloe. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 205 Ramenman breaks the attack, knocking Kevin to the ground, and Chloe bleeds profusely from the accidental attack. Kevin and Ramenman attempt to go to Chloe's aid, noticing his black mask beneath the crack in his regular mask, but he forces them at a distance. Chloe claims that he did not seek to aid Kevin, but retrieve his towel lest someone believe it was accidentally thrown into the ring, and uses the towel as a tourniquet for his wound. The match resumes, as Kevin aims all his attacks for Mantaro's mask. Mantaro - in fear - uses the Muscle Squeeze Drop. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 206 It causes Kevin to bleed profusely, at which point Jacqueline expresses disgust and Chloe chastises her, and he attempts to throw his blood at her in his disgust; Mantaro jumps between them and takes the bloody blow. Kevin counters with a Royal Stretch. Mantaro swells his muscles until the hold is broken and the ropes of the ring break. The match then hits 32 minutes and 5 seconds. Mantaro attempts a tackle, but is stopped with a front neck lock and a Tornado Fisherman's Suplex. Kevin begins the Storm Elbow. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 207 Mantaro tries to punch back, but is put into a Triangle Choke Hold. Kevin tries to remove Mantaro's mask, in an attempt to force him into suicide as his face is revealed, at which point Mantaro sees the spirits of all the opponents that have lost to him, who state that he owes it to their honour to be the champion. He manages to bite onto his mask and kick Kevin's cracked mask, which frees him to perform a Thresh Suplex and then a German suplex. Chloe then reveals the Palo Special to Kevin in a book. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 208 Kevin cries to learn Chloe - really Warsman - gave up everything (even his nationality) to train Kevin and help Kevin. They engage in a series of blows, until the crowds cheer for Mantaro's name and regains his Inner Fire, and Mantaro - finally having an advantage - believes that he can win with his finishing move. He ignores The Nosonman's order to wait for a signal, and goes in to perform the Muscle Millennium. The match reaches 43 minutes and 44 seconds. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 209 At exactly 44 minutes and 44 seconds, Chloe orders Kevin to go in for the final move, and Kevin performs the Anti-Muscle Millennium, which is the perfect counter to Mantaro's finishing move. Kevin finally uses the Olap. The three witnesses make a finger-gun motion, which signifies they believe it's a perfect move. Chloe begins to cry from happiness. Chloe orders Kevin not to show mercy, even as Mantaro collapses to the mat. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 210 Kevin lifts Mantaro by his hair and throws him into a Big Ben Edge, which decimates Mantaro, and the match ends at 58 minutes and 28 seconds (in the English translation). References Category:Finals Category:Matches